


Circus Act

by Rainbowlalaland



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Batman - Freeform, Bruce - Freeform, Circus, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Gen, Robin - Freeform, Spin-Off, Wally West - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowlalaland/pseuds/Rainbowlalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard 'Dick' Grayson's parent's die, instead of putting the young boy into social services, he's allowed to stay with the circus and isn't adopted by Bruce Wayne. Five years after the murder, the Young Justice Team infiltrates C.C. Haley's traveling circus to investigate a string of robberies, how is Dick involved? AU Robin Spinoff episode 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.
> 
> Authors Note: Recently I've been reading a lot of Batman / Young Justice fic's, and I got this urge to write one of my own. Along with this story here I plan to write a Family oriented plot sticking to the usual Bruce Wayne adopts Richard Grayson and their life together (along with Richard-to-Robin bits). However, as this is my first story in this fandom so I'd love to hear how you think I did.
> 
> So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's just ehh, please review and let me know.

**Circus Act**

Prologue

By: Rainbowlalaland

* * *

 

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._ **

* * *

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; I present to you, the fearless Flying Grayson's! As always they're performing their daring feats without the safety of a net!" The ringmaster, C.C. Haley stood in the center ring, his hat in his hand in one hand, microphone in the other.

John and Mary Grayson waved to crowd; bowing and smiling, ready as always to give a performance to the awaiting children and parents who came to see them fly. Their son, Richard, stood hidden behind them, itching for his turn in the spotlight, ready as ever for his turn to spread his wings and fly with the big birds.

His father pulled the trapeze bar down from its place on the post behind them, gave a final wave to the crowd and a wink to his wife then he was off.

With grace that one wouldn't expect from a man of his size, he soared across the tent, letting his hands slip from the bar, he flew threw a double summersault before catching the second bar with the back of his knees. He smiled; hanging upside down, ready to fly with his wife when she jumped into his awaiting hands.

The crowd went wild, clapping and cheering; the children left in awe at the sight of the flying man.

Mary caught the first bar as it swung back towards her; its weight familiar in her hands. She smiled back at her son, then turned towards the front where her husband was waiting, and then she was off.

Her red ruffled leotard whipped back from the wind, the wispy pieces of her hair pushed out of her elated face as she flew. The spotlight followed her threw the air, the crowd silent as they watched her take flight.

Richard could swear in moments like these, he saw wings on his mother's back, helping her soar across the colorful circus tent.

Mary dismounted from her bar, doing a back layout with no hesitation, showing her confidence and trust that her husband would catch her. He did, grasping her wrists with an easy smile.

The wires creaked with the extra weight, but the next announcement drowned out the growing danger.

"And now, the youngest member of this amazing family!"

The spotlight shifted over to the platform Richard was standing on, illuminating his figure as he waved to the crowd below him. His smile was bright and energetic, his eyes shining with the adrenaline that never got old. It was always like this before a performance, it was like this every time he was allowed to fly. Just like their title said; they were the Flying Grayson's, and that was exactly what they did.

They flew. Together.

Richard returned his eyes to his parents; they were heading back his way. His mother's encouraging smile, urging her eight-year-old son to fly to her awaiting hands, giving a silent promise to help him in his flight. As he was still a little bird, his wings not fully developed, it was big birds job's to be his safety net; the one that they flew without.

The wire creaked again, louder.

The little bird looked up at his parent's wings; his heart dropped to his stomach and his throat closed.

_Their wings were clipped._

The next seven seconds went in slow motion from Richard; it felt like a lifetime.

The smile slipped off his mother's face when she saw the wires.

The horrified look she sent him, stemming from the thought that her son might still fly into her hands.

That look made him hesitate, saving his life.

_She knew._

His father's face when he realized there was nothing he could do to save his wife.

The resignation that filled their eye's when they accepted their fate.

And finally the small smile when his mother realized he wasn't going to jump to still out-stretched hands.

_She's glad I'm not flying tonight, because tonight our wings are clipped._

Richard was deaf to the loud snap of the wire; the only thing he heard was his mother's soft whisper as she fell.

_"Richard."_

Time picked up speed again; his mother's fingertips brushed his.

"Mother! Father!"

They didn't slow as they approached the ground, not like he hoped they would. If anything, they picked up speed. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"No, Mommy!" Richard was on his knee's leaning as far over the platform as it'd allow without falling off himself. "Father!" His hand was outstretched as far as it'd reach, hoping to catch their hand; to catch anything to hold onto.

_"Richard!"_

They hit the ground, and something inside of him broke. Tears slipped down his face, his breath came in short bursts, his vision darkened around the edges. They were gone, never coming back. He was a little bird without his parents.

_"Richard!"_

Their bodies were managed on the ground below him.

His world was spinning, chipping, cracking.

They hand landed close to the center ring, their faces peaceful. Accepting of their fates.

His stomach was in knots.

They looked like they could just be sleeping, if only his father's neck wasn't bent at a weird angle, and his mother's leg's weren't twisted.

Hands were shaking him, hoping he'd respond to their voices. The world was silent, with the exception of his mother's echoing voice.

_"Richard!"_

"Mother, Father!"

Blood seeped from the back of their heads, slowing covering the ground under them. Staining it as a reminder of the tragedy.

Staining his world. Making it spin more. The tears come faster, no sign of slowing; his breath become shorter.

_"Robin!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.
> 
> Authors Note: Wow, thanks to all of you who left a review on the previous chapter. Things like that really inspire me to continue and give fast updates :) I just finished watching Batman Begins and The Dark Knight, I really wish I had the third movie, however, if I did the I wouldn't be writing this right now so it might be a good thing I don't. I'm considering starting up a Batman x Robin / Bruce Wayne x Richard Grayson, Father x Son story with lots of daddybats that shows the journey of Richard-to-Robin, let me know if you guy's would like to read it.
> 
> Warnings: Might be OOC, I'm working on it.
> 
> So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's ehh, please review and let me know.

**Circus Act**

Chapter 1

By: Rainbowlalaland

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.** _

* * *

Robin jerked awake with a start. The first thing he noticed was that his throat felt raw, as if he had been screaming. He coughed, a dry hacking sound.

"Richard, here." A glass of water was pushed into his trembling hand.

He accepted it and gulped it down before handing the glass back.

"Pop Haley, please." He whispered, the dream haunting his thoughts. "My names Robin."

"You can't continue to hide behind that name, Dick." At the look the boy gave him he stopped. It was so full of despair and pain. "Ok. Robin."

Robin nodded his thanks, and lifted himself from his bed. His sheet's stuck to his heated, but rapidly cooling flesh, making him wince in disgust.

He hated waking up with sweat cooling his skin.

"I'm going to get ready for the show, it's in a couple hour's isn't it?" He nodded toward the head of the circus, the man who became his grandfather.

The elderly man nodded, watching the young boy pull himself up. The boy, Richard Grayson, son of John and Mary Grayson, sole survivor of the Flying Grayson's and still continuing their legacy. Only under a different name. To the world, the Flying Grayson's were dead. Now only the Flying Robin remained.

"You have thirty minutes until the practice space is yours." Haley picked himself up and headed towards the door to the trailer. "Robin, we'll have guests, a new group who's planning on joining the circus. I may have you join their group as the final act."

Once the door closed behind the retreating figure of Haley, Robin let himself into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, ignored the smashed mirror, and started the shower. Not waiting for the water to warm, or to remove his sleeping pants, he stepped into the cold water and let his tears fall.

_I'm sorry I let your wings get clipped._

By the time the water warmed, his tears had stopped.

_I swear I'll fly forever, just like you taught me._

The sleeping pants clung to his legs, dragging because of the weight of the water. Robin looked down and sighed. He hated when he did that. Forgot to undress before stepping into the shower. It just proved how his dreams affected him. How they took over his mind until he no longer remembered where he was.

While he showered he briefly thought back to when Pops was still in his trailer. The boy knew the ringmaster told him something, probably important, but he couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._ **

* * *

Robin began his stretches, ignoring the newer acts that still couldn't get over the fact that he always wore a mask, even when not performing. Those newer act's would stop and stare every time he practiced, their eye's trained on him as he began his stretches, as he went through a routine on the ground to make sure his body was warmed and limber enough for the harder things.

Today he practically invited the stares. He messed up during his warm up, but recovered before anyone noticed, and he stumbled during a round off backhand spring, but it was sight so nobody picked up on it.

Ok, so maybe he wasn't inviting the stares, but he sure felt like it.

It was always like this after he had that dream, he always felt as if everyone knew his secrets. As if everyone thought his wings were clipped and he was permanently a crippled little bird.

"Hey, Robin!"

A shout caught his attention, and he forced his eye's to search out the sound.

There. On the other side of the tent.

It was Riley, one of the newer members that they picked up a couple cities back when one of their acrobats caught a cold and they needed someone to fill the spot.

The girl was twisting her way through the people that filled the crowed tent, making her way over to the boy. Her black hair fell in tight ringlets around her face making her look younger than she really was.

He forced a small smile out to greet her.

She ignored it, wasted no time jumping into business. "Daniel's sick, can you be his stand in tonight during the show? We weren't able to find anyone to take his place so last minute."

"That's an aster waiting to happen, heavy on the dis." Robin tried to make himself sound normal so she wouldn't pick up on anything being wrong. "Bring Lina over so we can go through the routine real quick before I get back to practicing with my own routine."

Riley nodded already waving Lina over, and the girl made her way to the duo standing in the center ring waiting for her.

"Ok, so we were thinking that we could do that one routine you helped us with last week. It'll be the easiest because we only have a couple hours till the show and learning a brand new routine wouldn't be possible." Riley said, and Lina, being the soft-spoken girl she was, nodded along.

"Ok, tell them to start the music so we can do this."

The music picked up and they began, their bodies moving along with the music flawlessly.

This time Robin really was inviting the stares. He moved through the routine flawlessly, keeping pace with the two girls who had practiced the same routine for hours every day for the past week.

The girls twirled around him, one doing front flip in front of him, the other executing a back flip behind him. He stood still in the center, waiting for them to be in their positions lying with their backs on the ground, ached to give a seductive effect to go along with their choice of music.

Riley's right and Lina's left leg lifted from the ground, until they came together in the center. Then, Robin moved. His backed up two spaces, then threw himself into a high front flip, clearing the two girls legs and landing in front of them. His head jerked to the side as if he'd been slapped, his bodies following the movement as he did an aerial cartwheel, moving his body in time with the music.

Soon he was right back where he started, the girl's legs waiting in front of him. He did a back flip and landed in a handstand, the girls raised feet as his base. He knew why the girls had asked him to fill in for Daniel; he was the smallest one there that could execute the necessary tricks.

He was just waiting for his growth spurt. He was only thirteen after all, nothing to worry about yet.

The music came to a close with a loud pop, and three performed their last moves. The girls bent their legs, then pushed up; giving Robin the boost he needed to perform his triple flip. As soon as Robin's weight left them the girls did a back walkover, then stood still, waiting.

Robin dropped down between them, and stayed down in a crouch and they pretended the lights dimmed like they would later that night.

A clap to their right caught the three's attention.

"Good job you three." Pop Haley said. "Robin, you better get to practicing your own routine now, we start setting up for the show in an hour."

"I'm planning of doing the flying dismount tonight, so I'm going to go set up the aerial silk." Robin said, not waiting to see Pop Haley's nod before walking off, lost in thought.

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._ **

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; I present to you, the fearless Flying Robin! As always he's performing his daring feat without the safety of a net!" Pop Haley announced. He winced when he realized how similar it was to the announcement he made five years ago introducing the Flying Grayson's.

Robin winced too; it was almost the same announcement. The pain from his dream had been pushed to the back of his mind, but the similarity of the announcement brought it surging forward again. He tried to shove it back.

_I have to perform. If they were still here they'd scold me for being distracted. The main rule of performing without a net was never get distracted!_

The spotlight trained itself onto the boy, and he raised his hand and waved to the awing crowd. A smile graced his face, but his usual excitement was nowhere to be found.

His outfit consisted of a red tight fitting sleeveless top with a yellow 'R' over his heart, signifying his name. He had black pants that clung to his legs and a black mask that covered his eyes. To complete his look he had on black gloves that went half way up his lower arms and a yellow utility belt on it holding a couple throwing knifes that he used during his performance.

The other thing needed was the black cape he had back in his trailer, but Pop Haley never let him wear it when doing the flying trapeze. He said it was too dangerous. Pfft.

The music started, giving Robin his cue to grab the trapeze bar behind him and set up to take flight. He was going to fly tonight, in memory of his parents who no longer could.

He walked himself up to the edge of the platform and took one arm off the bar to wave to crowd the once more before letting himself tip. He made sure to keep his one hand tight around the bar so he didn't slip, all the while waving to the crowd as he soared with one hand being the difference between life and death.

_Robin invites danger. The thrill._

He reached the release point and dismounted from the bar, doing a triple summersault, and caught the catch bar waiting for him. He swung his body, gaining the momentum he needed to make the next dismount. The first bar was swinging back towards him, not quite at the point it was supposed to be by the time he reached the release point.

He made a quick decision, knowing if he didn't make the jump he'd be throwing the show, but if he did he'll get scolded by Pop after. The bar wasn't out of his reach; he'd just have to fly a little farther than usual.

Robin flipped himself up onto the bar he was grasping, until instead of holding the bar, he was standing on it as it continued its swing towards the other bar. He leapt from his bar, throwing himself into a quadruple front flip and caught the bar by the very tips of his fingers.

Never had he been so glad to have the non-slip gloves on as he did at that moment.

Ready to finish his routine, he waited till his bar swung back towards the middle of the ring before dismounting into a back layout, ignoring the bar in front of him and letting himself fall. He heard the gasps of the crowd and twisted so his back was facing the ground. With practiced ease he pulled one of the throwing knifes out of his utility belt and threw it with careful precision, cutting the rope holding the aerial silk out of view.

The yellow silk fell, and Robin grabbed it with one hand, his legs tangling themselves into the cloth as they slowed his descent. He finished two feet off the ground, where he jumped from his no longer needed lifeline, waving to the crowd, and finishing with a bow and the cheers rang out.

_They always love that trick._

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._ **

* * *

Once the show ended and the guests cleared out Robin got an earful for his near slip.

"- completely out of your mind, Robin?" Pop Haley yelled. "I've told you before to never make jumps you weren't sure if you could make! Do you want me to pull you're act? I can't condone you taking risks that put your life in danger."

"I'm sorry Pops, I knew it'd be a close call, but I knew I could make the jump." Robin said. "And if on some off chance I couldn't, I always had the aerial silk waiting for me, I would have just ended a little early."

Pop Haley sighed, "Just be careful Robin, no one here wants to see you get hurt." He waved someone over. "Tonight's display made my final decision though."

"What decision?"

"I told you about it earlier when I woke you up." Pop Haley frowned. "I didn't hear any objections then, and I won't listen to any now."

A group of six teenagers walked over and stood beside the Ringmaster, taking the opportunity to look over the young boy in front of them. His stunt earlier had them all rising in the seats, ready to step in a catch him. It was pure luck they saw him throw the knife before they made their move.

"This here is the new group I was telling you about. I'm assigning you to it and together you seven will be the final act."

Robin's head jerked up, now staring at the Ringmaster in clear disbelief. "You're joking. You have to be."

"No, Ri -" Robin interrupted Pop Haley's use of his given name.

"It's Robin."

Pop Haley sighed, "Robin, I know you weren't performing at you're best today, and you performed in two acts on top of that. I just want to know you'll be safe."

Robin scowled, his heartache back. "You know as well as I do that numbers don't make safety." He turned away from the concerned Ringmaster. "Just like you know if I did fall, I could land it with no more than a sprained wrist. But I'll join the group."

He nodded to the six newcomers. "My names Robin, I'll come to your trailer in an hour and a half after I get changed and finish up a couple things I need to take care of so we can discuss our act."

The dark skinned boy with blond hair stepped up ad offered his hand, "I'm Kaldur." When Robin accepted his handshake he nodded to the others in his group, "These five are M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Wally, and Roy."

* * *

**_  
C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._ **

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own this plot line.
> 
> Authors Note: Wow, thanks to all of you who are reading this story. Things like that really inspire me to continue and give fast updates :) I just finished watching Batman Begins and The Dark Knight, I really wish I had the third movie, however, if I did the I wouldn't be writing this right now so it might be a good thing I don't. I'm considering starting up a Batman x Robin / Bruce Wayne x Richard Grayson, Father x Son story with lots of daddybats that shows the journey of Richard-to-Robin, let me know if you guy's would like to read it.
> 
> Warnings: Might be OOC, I'm working on it.
> 
> So if you hate it/ love it/ or think it's ehh, please review and let me know.

**Circus Act**

Chapter 2

By: Rainbowlalaland

* * *

_**C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T.** _

* * *

"-two microwave auto compression chambers have just gone missing in Arienal, the city you six are located in now." The deep, gruff voice of Batman carried over the Young Justice team's communicators.

The team had just reached their 'trailer' – a train compartment, courtesy of the traveling circus – when the rough voice of the strict bat unexpectedly broke their thoughts. Kaldur had hurriedly shut the door, separating his team from the rest of the circus, so that they could discuss their mission with the person who assigned it to them.

"This makes three cities that have been hit, each one  _misplacing_  a highly dangerous item." Batman said, and the teens could hear the consistent 'clack' of computer key's being hit, signifying that he was pulling up more information. "The last two cities are now missing a nanotechnology microchip, and a nuclear reactor. Nothing good will come of these items being stolen."

The blond haired girl strapped her weapons to her back, preparing for their mission.

"Red Arrow, Aqualad; I want you to split the team and check the scenes for similarities. Superboy, Miss Martian; you two will travel with Red Arrow to the South scene."

Roy, or as the world knew him, Red Arrow, nodded to Conner and M'gann, or as the world knew  _them_ , Superboy and Miss Martian. He strapped his bow onto his back and grabbed the black domino mask with white reflector lenses to put on after he got out of the premises of the circus.

"Artemis, Kid Flash; you two will travel with Aqualad to the East scene. Keep an eye out for anything that could link the crime back to the circus. If they are behind it like we suspect then we need to shut them down before anything else goes missing."

Wally zipped into his yellow outfit, using his super speed so he didn't have to leave the room to change into his hero disguise, thoroughly living up to his nickname Kid Flash.

"Also, keep an eye out for any suspicious people at the circus. This could only be a small group or the whole circus may be in on it, you need to keep an open mind to all the possibilities." Batman said.

"You mean like that one boy earlier, the one that went by Robin." Roy looked to the rest of the team for their thoughts on the boy.

"Yeah, like he did some pretty crazy stunts, he'd totally be able to steal the things if he wanted to." Wally said.

"He corrected the head of the circus when the man was going to call him something other than Robin, and he called the man Pops so they're probably relatively close. If we're suspicious of him then that makes it more likely that the head of the circus is in on the robberies." Kaldur said, sending a look to the rest of the team. "We'll keep an eye on him, but we can't rule out anyone just yet."

"Well said Aqualad. Keep an eye on this Robin character, but don't lose track of the other circus members, they're all still under suspicion." Batman said and then cut the feed to the communicators, leaving the Young Justice team to discuss amongst their selves.

"In his acrobatic act, you know, that one he performed with those two girls in the red outfits?" Wally asked. He didn't wait for a confirmation before continuing in a rush, "He proved that he's got enough skill to do the tricks that witnesses have reported seeing the robber do. And then in his solo act he proved that he doesn't fear doing death defying acts."

Wally was speaking with excitement pouring from his every pour, his voice animated even more than it usually was. The whole team could see that he was utterly convinced on Robin being the main culprit.

"For once, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, I agree with Kid Idiot." Artemis said, ignoring Wally's wail of disapproval ('Hey! It's not Kid Idiot, Blondie!'). "Robin does seem suspicious."

"But he's just a little kid," M'gann tried to reason. "He doesn't look to be anything older than thirteen!"

Kaldur gave her a sad look. "It's disappointing, but you can't put an age on crime, or those who commit it."

"He's only a couple years younger than us," Roy pointed out. "He has the skills to do the crime so we need to be suspicious of him."

"I think it's him. He has to be the culprit!" Wally said.

Conner broke into their musings, "Someone's coming."

Wally pulled his civilian clothes on over his yellow Kid Falsh outfit in record speed.

The door opened – Conner's words being the only warning they got – and the person of their conversation walked in.

He didn't bother to knock, people hardly ever knocked in the circus. The general rule being, if you didn't want people to come in unexpectedly lock your door. It's what he did anyway.

"Dude! Don't you knock?!" Wally yelled, pointing at the younger boy who just waltzed into their room like he owned it.

He shot a look at the loud red head, "Dude, don't you know what inside voices are? I'm a circus brat, not an elderly who's hard of hearing."

"Excuse him, Wally's always like that." Artemis said.

Robin nodded in acknowledgement to her words. Looking over the six newest members of the circus he tried to places a name to a face. The blond who just spoke was Artemis, the loud red head with freckles was Wally, the dark skinned boy who introduced himself earlier was Kaldur, which left the red head girl who was probably M'gann, the red head with a bow on his back was Ray or Roy (he couldn't remember), and the dark haired boy was Conner.

"Yeah, I figured. He has one of those faces that just screams 'I talk before I think!'." Robin said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"At least I don't have a girl's name!" Wally retaliated.

"No, your name is just totally lame. Wally probably stands for Wallace or something else totally lame," Robin smirked at the boy's flushed face. "Moving on now. Despite how fun whooping you in a game of insults is, I didn't come here to talk about names. I came to discuss out act."

Robin waited for one of them to speak, but all he got from them was blank faces. He decided to take charge.

"I'm going to assume that since Pops said we'll have the final act that you guys are decent, so one of you give me the run down and I'll let you know if we're going to change anything."

M'gann linked up the mental link so they could go over their words with each other without the young boy hearing them.

_"Is everyone linked?" Roy asked as soon as he felt the familiar connection seep into his head._

_"Yeah, I'm in." Conner said._

_"Same here," Wally said._

_"Me to," Artemis said._

_"Then let's get down to business." Kaldur said._

M'gann, while the other five were talking in the mind link, went over their act with Robin so he wouldn't get suspicious that no one was answering him.

"Our act has two strongmen jugglers, Kaldur and Conner; and two archers, Artemis and Roy. Wally is our tightrope walker and I sometimes do the trapeze or tightrope walking with Wally."

"Sounds interesting, do you have any experience with a partner on the flying trapeze?" Robin asked in interest. It's been a long time since he's been able to fly with a partner and the idea has always thrilled him.

_"I swear he has to be the robber! I mean look at him, he's still wearing his mask! Who wears a mask unless they have something to hide?" Wally exclaimed._

_"You're just upset that he verbally whooped you." Artemis laughed._

_"He did not! I had the best comeback but he changed the subject before I could say it." Wally said. "He just wanted to win so he took the coward way out."_

_"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Kid Loser." Artemis said._

_"He has a point though; his mask is a little strange. Normally people don't wear a mask without a reason." Roy pointed out._

_"This isn't the business we should be discussing here. We need to get on that mission that Batman assigned, and we can't do that from here." Kaldur broke in, mentally sighing._

"I've done it a couple times, but I don't usually work with a partner." M'gann said, smiling slightly.

_"M'gann, can you get rid of him?" Conner asked._

_"I'll try," her voice came through the link. "Give me a second."_

Robins whole demeanor deflated for a second. "I guess we'll have to practice with the net then. I usually don't, but with a newbie it's mandatory I guess. I don't want your blood on my conscience."

"I usually perform with the net." M'gann said, hoping to discourage his input to the conversation. "I've never done a show without it."

"Don't worry; I won't let you fall during a performance. We'll just have to practice a lot to get you use to partner work so you aren't nervous during the show." Robin smiled in encouragement. "That'd be a total aster. Heavy on the dis. I've got a couple idea's that we can use for the next show, we can practice them tomorrow. You'll have to get rid of any fear of falling though, because we're going to be doing a lot of it."

_"Guy's it's not working," M'gann called._

_"Then we'll just have to make an excuse and leave." Roy said, already moving towards the door. "Just follow my lead. Wally, stay here to make sure he doesn't follow and then catch up with us."_

Roy didn't bother to say anything; he just walked out the door, passing a bemused Robin who turned to look at the retreating archer in confusion.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but it snapped shut when Artemis, Conner, Kaldur and finally M'gann followed the archer's lead. M'gann sent him an apologetic smile as she passed through the doorway and caught his eye.

Finally, Robin looked to the only one left for answers. "What just happened?"

Wally was panicking because he was practically just thrown to the sharks - well if Robin could equate to a shark – with no instruction on what to do next.

_"Roy, dude, what am I supposed to say!" Wally exclaimed into the link._

_"Just make up an excuse, so we went to go practice one last time was our team of six."_

_"Why didn't you say that was you're plan!" Wally whined. "Dude, that was so uncool."_

_Artemis laughed over the link, "Oh suck it up. I believe suspect number one asked you a question, might want to answer him."_

Robin was confused on the many emotions that passed the red heads face in the span of ten seconds. He was still waiting for an answer too.

"Well?"

"Uh, they wanted to go practice one last time together. Since you're joining the team and all, and we've been together for about a year now and have grown pretty close, we wanted to do one more thing alone. It was what we were talking about right before you got here actually." Wally wanted to give himself a pat on the back for his awesome explanation.

"So then what are you still doing here then? You not important to the team or something?"

"What, of course I am! I'm only here to play damage control with the newbie!" Wally explained, and then winced as he heard his own words.

"Yup, perfect foot in mouth moment." Robin scowled. "Why don't you go catch up with them then, I'm going back to my room." He turned and left the room with a huff.

"Uh, wait, Robin! That came out wrong!"

"It's fine, just go catch up with them. I don't care. In case you forgot, I was kinda forced to join your team. I prefer solo work anyway."

Robin rounded the corner and stopped, peeking back to watch as the red head left the room with slumped shoulders.

"Man, this is why the guy's shouldn't leave it to me to make up the excuses. I totally suck at it!" Wally mumbled to himself.

Robin smirked to himself from his hiding spot.

_Gotcha. Practice my ass._   _They were totally doing something other than practice._

Robin stuck to the shadows, following behind the red head silently, never alerting the other to his presence.

He was going to figure out where these circus newbies were going.

He followed him all the way to the edge of the circus, noticing as Wally glanced over his shoulder, and rounded the corner of the tent, disappearing from Robin's view.

Robin waited a second for the red head to get a couple paces ahead of him, he knew that as soon as he rounded that corner there was nowhere for him to hide.

_One, two, three, now._

He rounded the corner and paused, straightening from his crouch. The boy he was following was nowhere to be found, it was if he just vanished.

"W-what…" Robin muttered in disbelief. "Where did he go?"

He scanned the area, but when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he gave up and promised to make him pay for it the next day at practice.

No one gave the slip to Robin.

Robin gave the slip to them.

* * *

**_C.I.R.C.U.S. A.C.T._ **

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave a review and let me know what you guys think!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**


End file.
